true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Earth 25
History Wolverine, headmaster of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning buried a time capsule along with the students and the other teachers. During twenty-five years, several events happened: * The Jean Grey School goes under various troubles: The ApocalypseCrusade, a New Brotherhood, the Hellfire Academy, Azazel and his pirates, the Black Order, Mondo ("That butcheress"), and eventually extend to New Beijing, Sea Francisco and Anole Industries Prototype Colony on the Blue Area of the Moon. The School also opened to Sentinels, like She-Sentinel 17. * Various X-Men had seemingly child, including Iceman, Shadowcat, Angel, Quentin Quire, and also a Brood, a Logan, a Grey and a Xavier. * Xorn, Phoenix and Thunderbird codenames were taken back or their original wielders came back. A Captain China also emerged. * The X-Men monitored global security from the Sky/Space Station X, a Sentinel Head, with Eye-Boy (now Eye Man). * Shark-Woman (Presumably Shark-Girl) joined and seemingly led a X-Force team. * American West Coast was seemingly drawn as a city is called Sea Francisco and Arizona is now a bay. * The Wakanda has launched Sky Cities. * The following groups assembled: Krakoa Corps (allies of the X-Men), Church of Cyttorak (Necromancers active in Latveria), Hellfire Unlimited and Frankenstein Inc (unknown if from Frankenstein's Monster or Maximilian Frankenstein; possessing human remains-made dirigible and "Science Vampires"), Anole Industries, a X-Men-ally company seemingly founded by Anole. * Warbird ascended as Shi'ar Majestrix and Thor as All-Father. In order to help his past-self deal with the incoming events, Logan intended to sent him a message to warm him, but instead sent him the key of a safe found in Dog Logan's cabin. Also in this world, the time-displaced X-Men never came back to their time-line. Rogue, Jean Grey and Beast came one day to Alison Blaire, wanting her to compete for the Presidential elections. First surprised, Dazzler accepted and won. During her victory speech, she was killed among others because of a demonic attack. Deadpool said "I wonder what the world would be like if we never have to deal with the time she unleashed the..." to Molly Hayes when they encounter Magik and Colossus, hinting that the demonic attack in victory speech was unleashed by Magik. Beast grew with resentment for the X-Men modus operandi.1 Magik committed suicide some time after handling her Soulsword to her brother Colossus.12 At some point in their conflict, the two bands were opposed during an event called the Stark Tower/Baxter Building Wars, intending that Richards and/or the Fantastic Four from one side and Tony Stark and/or the Avengers from the other came to fight on several occasions. That event forged a strong need of revenge against Colossus in Molly Hayes' mind.2 They also had a battle on the Moon in 2033, where Xorn managed to flee out using a telepathic ruse.3 Residents * X-Men (25 Years Later) ** Professor Logan ** Eye-Man (Trevor Hawkins) ** Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Kitty Pryde ** No-Girl (Martha Johansson) ** Bamfs ** Widget ** Thunderbird ** Phoenix ** Gladiator (Kubark) ** Sentinel-X (Shogo Lee) ** Tempus (Eva Bell) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) ** Wiccan (William Kaplan) ** Students *** Carmen Drake *** Rose Logan *** Charlene Xavier *** Summer Grey *** Warren Worthington IV *** Kubrick Quire *** She-Sentinel 17 *** Barry the Wendigo *** C'vrrrk Bludskuul of the Brood ** X-Men High Command * Time Variance Authority * Interstellar Committee on Superhuman Arms Control * Bureau of Mass Destruction * X-Force ** Shark Woman * Majestrix Ava'vadara * All-Father Thor * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Vision * Moloids * Captain China * Worthington Industries ** Archangel Bots * Krakoa Corps * Hellfire Unlimited * Church of Cyttorak * Frankenstein, Inc. ** Science Vampires * Sentinels * Pirates ** Azazel * Black Order * Butcheress Mondo * Sabretooth * The New Brotherhood ** Charles Xavier II ** Ice Thing (Bobby Drake) ** Molly Hayes ** Raze ** Xorn (Jean Grey) * Apocalypse's Crusade * Maria Hill * Demons * Sentinels Formerly ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** President Alison Blaire ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) ** Wolverine (Jubilee) ** Kymera ** Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) * Magik (Illyana Rasputina) * S.H.I.E.L.D. *